Fugaku
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Tuż po SB2. Pirat. Sentymentalny...?


Powinnam o tej porze spać, zamiast snuć sentymentalne rozważania filozoficzne. Ale cóż, samo wyszło. To wszystko jego wina.

I jej też.

Dla Clio, w podzięce za odświeżone wizje .

Fugaku

Chousokabe Motochika nie był zbyt zadowolony ze stanu swojego okrętu—twierdzy. Oczywiście, sam przecież uwielbiał wyszukiwać, prowokować i wabić sytuacje, które prowadziły prosto do znaczących zniszczeń w konstrukcji statku. Uwielbiał również trzaski pod dziobem i wszędzie dookoła, kiedy rozpędzeni piraci tratowali przeciwnika, prąc przez morze i ląd jak pstrokata wyspa zagłady. Teraz jednak Fugaku była w znacznie gorszym stanie niż po którymkolwiek z własnych, pirackich rajdów Chousokabe. A to oznaczało tylko jedno.

Dokowanie.

Chousokabe Motochika rwał się na wolność. Na morze. Na frajdy, rajdy i abordaże, orgie pod żaglami i ściganie się z czerwonymi wichrami Krain Wschodzącego Słońca. Niestety — jego Fugaku, jego miłość, duma i kobiece alterego, znajdowała się w stanie tak opłakanym, że jedynie dłuższe dokowanie mogło przywrócić jej dawny, drapieżny wdzięk i egzotyczną elegancję. Oraz, oczywiście, przywrócić jej dobry humor na tyle, by w ogóle raczyła ruszyć kapryśny kil z pieprzonego portu.

Czemu wszystkie baby to takie zarazy?

Deski pod stopami krewkiego pirata trzeszczały i stroszyły drzazgi, niekiedy ostentacyjnie i omdlewająco gubiąc gwoździe — zupełnie znikąd spuszczały się na białogrzywą głowę zwoje cuchnących małżami lin. Pokład parował aurą pretensji, która natychmiast przyprawiła Motochikę o świerzbienie w miejscach szczególnie dla pirata nieprzyjemnych.

Na przykład na sumieniu.

Upewniwszy się kątem oka, że nikt nie patrzy, poklepał swoją Fugaku zdawkowo po relingu. Do wszystkich obmierzłych utrapień nie potrzebował sobie dokładać jej dąsów. Ostatnim razem, kiedy zaniedbał polerowania głównego masztu, zbudził się następnego dnia jako autostopowicz w siodle Jednookiego Smoka, a po umiłowanych pokładach jego statku panoszył się Mouri Motonari. O nie, nigdy więcej. Lepiej już spuścić z tonu i trochę — poczarować? Popieścił świeżo polakierowaną burtę okrętu, oparł łokcie na deskach i spuścił wzrok na mętną wodę w doku naprawczym.

— Już niedługo, moja pani. Już niedługo. Nikt nas nie powstrzyma.

Chyba, że jego pani znowu wystawi się nawet na cudze ostrza i sieci, byle tylko przypomnieć swojemu piratowi, ciału swojej duszy, sternikowi swoich dróg, że swoją kobietę należy i koniecznie trzeba rozpieszczać. Znaczy, rzecz oczywista, że miłość i szacunek trzeba mieć. Bo to o miłość i szacunek chodziło przecież, szacunek zwłaszcza.

I odpowiednio wiernopoddańcze polerowanie masztów.

Szacunek i miłość, Pani Mórz. Ha. Szacunek i miłość. Zawadiacka dusza Motochiki doskonale znała jedno i drugie, a wizualizowały mu się zgodnie w harmonijnym obrazie Fugaku właśnie. Cóż, kiedy kapryśnej bogini wód nigdy nie było dość — właśnie jak morzu samemu wolności. Jak wichrom pędu i księżycowi srebrności. I jak Fugaku znów Motochice pokaże pazury i wbije mu je w żebra... Niestety, pirat mógł się swojej pani odgryźć jedynie poprzez wbijanie jej kotwicy — a tę mógł, niestety, wbić tylko w to miejsce, o którym porządny pirat nawet wiedzieć nie powinien.

Czyli w port.

Na czas napraw kotwica Chousokabe Motochiki tkwiła w bezczynności, łańcuch obwisał, a parszywe, mętne wody doku zamykały się nad podwójnym ostrzem. Pirat niestrudzenie krążył po niezliczonych pokładach Fugaku, razem z harującymi dzielnie marynarzami oskrobywał cierpliwie maszty z resztek osprzętu Aki i własnymi rękami zasmołowywał palące wspomnienia świętokradczego dotyku Motonariego. Wszystko w Chousokabe krzyczało już, do odległych, otwartych mórz, aż krwawiło gardło i pociły się rzęsy. Wszystko się rwało na wolność.

Papuga urwała się na cały wczorajszy dzień.

Przyleciał, bęcwał bezczelny, o świcie dopiero, pijany słoną bryzą i portowym sake, zataczając się po relingu jak ślepy pingwin. Motochika bezwzględnie nastukał zdrajcy w dziób i odstawił od bukłaka aż do wieczora. Dryl na okręcie musi być, nawet na uziemionym w porcie. Durny ptak nie będzie się tu pysznił swobodą ruchów. Jeśli kapitan statku musi tu gnić i się frustrować, to każdy jeden załogant będzie przy nim tkwił murem. Nawet, jeśli jest żółty na łebku, czerwony na skrzydełkach i ze ściśle wzbronionych wypadów w świat wraca z pasiastym piórkiem Maedy zatkniętym w ogonie.

Tego pajaca wszędzie pełno.

Chousokabe kroczył zamyślony wzdłuż burty, wspominając wojenne zawirowania i szalone wyczyny Keijiego. Palce znaczyły szybkimi całusami znajome krzywizny Fugaku, obejmowały znów w posiadanie zwycięski kształt okrętu. Pirat dotarł aż do samego dziobu, gdzie wyspę—twierdzę wieńczył cypel kapitańskiego mostka.

Jak tu jej nie kochać?

Pokład cieplił się teraz uczuciem i wibrował w rytm kroków ukochanego kapitana. Łańcuch kotwicy napiął się ze zgrzytem, jakby cały okręt drgnął z posad i razem z Chousokabe chciał ruszyć w nowy rejs.

— Cóż, to nie moja wina, że tu ugrzęźliśmy — rzekł nieopatrznie Motochika. — Trzeba było nie wpuszczać na pokład tego niewydarzonego amatora kąpieli słonecznych.

Nawet się nie zdziwił, kiedy skądś runęła belka, o włos od jego białej czupryny. I nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka — może jeszcze się odrobinę nastroszył, ciut więcej białej piany na grzbiecie zdziczałej fali.

— Przeproszę, jeśli ty przeprosisz.

Cisza.

— Zamówiłem haki do lin odlewane w kształcie gałązek jaśminu...

Cisza.

— Każdy ma u nasady czaszkę demona...

Potężna belka po chwili wahania odtoczyła się pomalutku w tę samą nicość, z której spadła. Motochika podstawił włosy pod wiatr.

— Mógłbym obstalować nam żagle z księżycem, kiedy chłoptysie Smoka przyjadą ochrzcić z nami nasz pierwszy rejs po remoncie.

Ciężki zwój liny nad głową pirata chwiał się niezdecydowanie.

— Oko Smokowi zbieleje, taka będziesz piękna. A przy okazji weźmiemy nowy zestaw szkarłatnych żagli, o.

Lina nieszkodliwie opadła daleko za plecami mężczyzny.

— I czerwone jedwabne proporce, tak. Na wszystkich masztach będą też proporce.

Zgrzyt rur i zębatek na dolnych pokładach. Rozbawienie.

— Całą cię owinę w czerwony jedwab. I nigdy więcej nie pozwolę cię sobie zabrać.

Znad burt—skał—ziem Fugaku podnosiła się, gęstniała i zbierała mgła, obejmując Chousokabe w pachnący solą uścisk. Ostrzeżenie.

— Racja, szybko nam się to podrze, cały ten jedwab... Woda morska przeżre babskie szmatki... Ale mógłbym obstalować nową figurę dziobową.

Zdobienia na linii dziobu ocierały się przymilnie o spieczone smołą dłonie Motochiki. Uległość.

— A ty mogłabyś się zachowywać przyzwoicie przez jakiś czas.

Po policzku mężczyzny spłynęło skądś piórko, lekkie jak muśnięcie morskiej bryzy. Za plecami Chousokabe bez najlżejszego dźwięku rozpadł się kapitański fotel. I co jeszcze?

— Odłamki luster.

Cisza.

— Wezmę wszystkie przeklęte lustra przeklętego Moriego i przetopię je na szkliwo w Echigo. Opancerzymy cię w srebrną koronkę aż po kil i każemy wytopić na niej nasze imiona.

Cisza.

— A ty już nigdy, nigdy mnie nie zostawisz.

Cisza.

Uderzenie wichru wpadło do portu jak gniew oceanu, zrywając liny, przewracając ludzi, zapierając dech w piersiach. Piraci z lękiem równym uwielbieniu dla Pani Fugaku poddawali się podmuchom, cierpliwie uczepieni lin. Moc okrętu—twierdzy powalała najpotężniejszych. Moc okrętu—twierdzy niosła piracką brać przez świat.

Kapitan stał na mostku. Wszystko było dobrze.

Chousokabe uśmiechnął się dziko — na pieszczotę odpowiedział pieszczotą, palce jak szpony zaciskając na sterze. Ujarzmiona potęga Fugaku poddała się jego myślom, wytrwała na łańcuchu kotwicznym, w uprzykrzonym labiryncie rusztowań. Ogon wichru jak admiralski płaszcz oparł się na zawadiackich ramionach pirata. Morze było o wyciągnięcie kotwicy.

— Już niedługo.

Wiatr wstrząsał portem, popychał swawolnie marynarzy pracujących przy naprawie statku, wymierzał czułe klapsy i całusy. Wiatr mierzwił białą grzywkę Motochiki, łaskotał, gwizdał nad głową. Wiatr pachniał wolnością.

— Obiecam, jeśli ty obiecasz.

Tak.

koniec?


End file.
